Talk:Broodmother
Please, please, please do not make new pages for tactics. It really is not needed and the larger the article, the better. Thank you.--Selty 16:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Those with a weak stomach should know that the animators forced the Broodmother to regularly stroke her top left breast/nipple while giving your Warden a "come hither" look. It is quite disturbing. The Brutal Frontal Assault Easy as sin, and it amazed me how quick the fight ended... I wasn't even looking at the screen when it happened. :( The Tactic? BUM RUSH! My main character is 2 hand specialized, just debuffed her, buffed him, and pounded away. She was dead VERY quickly. With indomitable he couldn't be knocked down, with massive armor, he didn't take much damage, with the Warden's Keep ability BloodThirst (speeds up movement/attack at cost of minor damage) and Starfang, she was dead almost the second she summoned the Dark Spawn group. There's a small island in her slime a little bit in front of her. I set my ranged there, and then just went at her with Oghren and Myself. Tenticles couldn't get my ranged/healer and didn't really hurt me or oghren. Morrigan just sat back, put a couple of hexes on her, buffed and healed. Zev just plunked away with a bow. If she grabbed either Oghren or Me, I had one of the warriors perform a knock-down type attack and she let go. Morrigan easily kept the person alive. By the way, this was done on NightMare on the PC. I was shocked and appalled because the first time I fought her it was much more difficult... Or so I thought. That fight my main was a Mage and it was only on "Hard" difficulty. Both characters were within a level of eachother... I think my warrior was 15 and my mage was 16. --Crackerjaquebox 09:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, I expected this creepy one to be much harder than everything I had to fight against to get to it. Kind of a disappointment. Hard difficulty is not as hard as it sounds. 17:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Question, if these women turn to Broodmothers are being tainted, why is it female Grey Warden do not? They are, if I am correct and I believe I am, tained by drinking the blood. Is this a huge plot hole or am I simply missing something? --STAY COLD 14:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :On the one hand, if you listen to Hespith, there seems to be a whole process in generating the kind of taint that produces broodmothers. On the other hand, Grey Warden Joining is definitely not ordinary tainting. Seems reasonable that they'd produce different results. —Chaos5023 14:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Depending on how creative Helspith was with her poem, it might be more than blood that prospective broodmothers ingest. (talk) I agree. for the Joining you drink the blood once. I'm sure the broodmothers are fed the flesh over a long period of time. :Ah okay, thank you both for the clarification. :) --STAY COLD 15:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Archdemon blood. Don't hear of it till Riorden, but the blood in the joining is apparently mixed with blood from an archdemon too. --Miumaru (talk) 06:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Spit The article states that the broodmothers spit can only reach a ranged victim in her sight. WRONG! You can be stood on the stone ledges right at the back of her and the spit just comes at you from nowhere. (talk) 14:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Broodmothers are Ghouls not darkspawn So apparently according to a post by David Gaider on the BioWare Forums Broodmothers aren't actually darkspawn, they are in fact a special type ghoul (along with Blight Wolves, Bereskarn, etc). Appatently the creation of Broodmothers requires that the taint be artificially accelerated (via the rape act Hespith describes). Darkspawn are born from ghouls but don't breed themselves. Also unlike darkspawn who are sustained by the taint alone, Broodmothers apparently need to eat, the flesh they consume being used to make their darkspawn babies, which are similar to The Children from Awakening. I'm not entirely sure what I should do with this all this atm. It seems the Broodmother article should be moved from Category:Darkspawn to Category:Ghouls. A significant amount of edits need to be made on the Broodmother page, the Darkspawn page, the ghoul page, and possibly The Children page. I wanted to get some input from other wiki editors before I do all the do all of this, though if someone wants to go ahead and get at it before I do I don't mind. --Aedan Cousland (talk) 13:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism A couple days ago I noticed that a random wiki contributor kept replacing the broodmother image with a picture of one with a photoshoped head. Was that person supposed to be Jennifer Helper? I'm just curious. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 01:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Broodmother Looks The Mother is the only Broodmother we've yet seen that looks any different from the others. Is this because she's an important Story character, or simply because she's a Human Broodmother as opposed to all the others we see being Dwarven Broodmothers? (talk) 15:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :The latter one. Also, she is an awaken ghoul, so this may have affected her appearance to some degree. Henio0 (talk) 16:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC)